This invention relates to arrangements for exchanging signaling information between on-line Internet users and a serving telecommunications switch.
Most Internet users are served by means of a direct connection to an Internet Service Provider (ISP). Frequently, such Internet users are on the Internet for an extended period of time. The arrangements for serving callers who call such heavy Internet users are not satisfactory.
Applicants have studied the above problem in depth, especially for the many users of POTS, (Plain Old Telephone Service) analog telephones. While there have been various proposals for providing call waiting service to on-line Internet users, the arrangements require complex connections, using an Internet Telephony Gateway to channel all communications over a single Internet channel. What is lacking is a direct means for communicating with the switch serving the Internet user so that the Internet user can directly communicate with that switch in order to respond appropriately to an incoming call.
In accordance with Applicants"" invention, the above problems are solved, and an advance is made over the prior art by providing a separate out of band channel for communicating between a customer""s personal computer, (PC) and the telecommunications switch serving that customer. When a user establishes a connection to an Internet service provider (ISP), the serving switch is notified and changes the operation for processing incoming calls. The Internet user is notified of an incoming call, including the calling line identification, over the separate channel; this information is then displayed at the user""s Internet station, usually a personal computer, (PC). The user then signals to the serving switch over that separate channel, a request for properly processing the incoming call. The incoming call may be put on hold, (with or without an announcement), and may be connected to the user as soon as the user disconnects from the Internet service provider (ISP); or the call may be re-directed to a Voice Mail System; or a busy signal may be returned to the caller; or the ISP can be connected to hold, while the user accepts the call. The choice among these treatments is provided by a message from the Internet user transmitted to the serving switch over the separate channel. Advantageously, this arrangement allows a maximum of flexibility in the responses of an on-line Internet user to incoming calls.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, the second channel, (the signaling channel), is established by limiting the Internet communication to a first band-width, and setting aside a second non-overlapping band for the signaling channel. Advantageously, very simple circuitry can be used for creating the second channel. In the serving switch, a connection is made between the second channel and a means for receiving signals from, or transmitting signals to, the second channel. The receiving/transmitting means then communicate with the processor means of the serving switch to communicate information to the user, and to receive instructions from the user. The switch responds to the instructions by establishing connections between the incoming switch and the user, between the incoming call and Voice Mail, between the incoming call and a hold circuit, or the incoming call and a source of busy tone.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment, the serving switch recognizes a connection to an Internet Service Provider (ISP), by means of a directing code, dialed before dialing the number of the service provider. In an alternative embodiment, the switch has a list of telephone numbers of Internet Service Providers, and checks a dialed number against this list.
In the preferred embodiment, the switch provides normal service to the user when the user is idle, or when the user is not on an Internet connection. Advantageously, normal call waiting service, etc., can be provided to the user when the user is not on an Internet connection.